


Healing

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Intubation, Whumptober 2020, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Cody watches over Obi-wan in the med bay.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- gunshot wound, blood, mentions of surgery

The heart monitor beeps steadily, a constant reminder that Obi-wan is still alive, though only just. The Jedi lays on the med bay with a tube down his throat and into his lungs to help him breathe. He’s deathly pale under the harsh lights, but the beeping reminds Cody that he’s alive.

It reminds him that Obi-wan almost wasn’t.

Cody closes his eyes and lets his head fall into his hands. They still don’t feel clean even after scrubbing them a dozen times over. The skin is raw and dry beneath his gloves, but he stills feels Obi-wan’s blood as he presses his hands on Obi-wan’s chest. He stills feels Obi-wan’s weakening heartbeat and the hiccupping gasps of breath as the Jedi’s lung collapsed.

There had been so much blood.

The bullet they had extracted from Obi-wan sits in Cody’s hand, cleaned of blood, but crumpled in a way Cody hadn’t expected. He had thought bullets would survive the impact with the human body. Humans were so… fragile.

So breakable.

The heart monitor beeps steadily onwards.

Cody looks up as Helix comes into the room. The medic checks over the monitors and the tube breathing for Obi-wan and the incision they had cut into his chest to remove the bullet and fix the hole in his lung.

“You don’t have to stay here,” Helix says as he finishes. “He’ll be comatose for a few more hours.”

Cody shakes his head. “I’d rather stay.”

Helix sets aside his datapad and tries to catch Cody’s gaze before it flicks back down to the floor. “Cody, he’ll be fine.”

“You had to cut him open,” Cody says. His grip tightens on the arms of his chair. “You had to reach inside him and do this.” He gestures vaguely at Obi-wan’s battered and pale body. “It’s not right.”

“Slugthrowers aren’t blasters,” Helix says as he pats Cody’s shoulder on his way out the door. “You can survive a bullet to the chest. He’ll be just fine.”

Cody slumps as the door closes behind him, then gets up to wash his hands again. Slugthrowers aren’t blasters. Blaster wounds don’t bleed. They don’t leave him standing in the center of a battlefield, screaming for a medic as his Jedi’s blood soaks through his gloves to his hands.

They don’t leave him standing alone in his quarters with so much blood on his hands that won’t stop shaking.


End file.
